Let The Race Begin
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: What do Sasuke and Gaara have in common? Power, Wealth, Good looks and a certain interest with the Hyuga heiress.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What does Sasuke and Gaara have in common? Power, Wealth, Good looks or a certain interest with the Hyuga heiress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: Rookies are 18 years old…doesn't fallow specific timeline like Naruto manga/or episodes.

**Let the Race Begin**

The voices droned around the conference room as Hinata Hyuga stretched her long legs beneath the huge mahogany table. She jotted notes in her yellow pad and listened intently on her father as he delivered his speech. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan was stepping down and was being replaced by the heiress, Hinata Hyuga.

Across the table, Hinata glanced briefly at the notorious fifth Kazekage who was constantly being by shadowed by his older sibling, Temari and Kunkuro. Hinata noted the bored expression so similar like her own. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, he frowned and returned his attention back to the speaker.

Hinata had been dreading this day for as long as she remembered. Months before she had excruciating rehearsals on her posture, her stutter issue and how to manage a clan. She was treated like a porcelain glass; she was pulled out on all her missions and was forbidden to work at the hospital.

She was pampered, fed and was on constant watched by her father. She couldn't even train with her team mates or Neji. For Hinata become the head of the Hyuga clan would be kissing the enjoyments of life good bye also.

The conference room was packed with important and powerful leaders. The fifth hokage, The Kazekage, elders from the village and the clan, Naruto who became the Village hero , Sasuke Uchiha, the new head of the ANBU black cop and many more. Now as Hinata was presented to deliver her speech, she became center of attention.

Hinata rose and bowed like she was taught in the rehearsals and began her speech. She scanned around the room briefly for her friends and got encouraging smiles from her team mates and sensei. She gulped and mustered all her courage and said "good evening ladies and gentleman, Thank you for coming."

As Hinata continued with her speech, Gaara couldn't help and stare in awe. The heiress had gone to an extraordinary transformation.

Her speech was flawless and interesting. She looked gorgeous with her midnight hair pulled up in a sophisticated bun, she wore a silky lavender kimono and her face was so beautiful with a hint of make-up and red lipstick; everything about her screamed wealth and power.

She was the epitome of a goddess and from that very moment Gaara wanted her more than anything else.

^.:^:^:

Sasuke had to admit he was taken aback by the well delivered speech the timid Hyuga heiress delivered. He had expected her to stutter or just avoid their gaze. But she looked at crowded with confidence and poised.

She walked with elegance and her head help up high. Looking at her, he couldn't see her as the self-conscious girl. She looked amazing and feminine. When she walked to stage Sasuke's breath nearly caught and decided he wouldn't mind having her as his and his only.

^:^:;:^'

When Hinata finished, she invited all the guests to the dining room for the evening ball. Hinata was dragged into her room by the maids to change into her evening gown.

Hinata couldn't wait for the day to finish unknown to her that she got two handsome men ready to spin her world.

^::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^::::::::::::::::::::::::^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^::^

AN: what did you guys think? REVIEW please tell me! I want to know!


	2. Clash

Chapter 2 of Let the Race Begin;

The guests were lead into a phenomenon dining room who displayed in every bit of details the richness of the Hyuga clan. The room was lit with explicit chandeliers that shone down on them. In the middle of the room was a dance floor surrounded by tables.

The tables were covered with silky gold gossamer material and the silverwares gleamed through the night like thousands of stars. Butlers came around s directing everyone to their designated table. Food and alcohol served were splendid and the finest in Kohona. Everyone relaxed and mixed while murmuring how wonderful the evening was so far.

"Wow the Hyuga's sure know how to throw a party!" Naruto exclaimed as he took his seat between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Quiet down Naruto, I wonder where Hinata is." Sakura replied as she sipped some of her champagne

"I know, she did so gr..." Naruto stopped midway and glanced passed Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke turned to see what caught their friend's attention.

Hinata strolled into the room and blushed deeply by the awed stare she was getting from her guest. The room was quiet as they all drank in her image.

She was wearing a strapless gold gown that reached just above her knees, which allowed a great view of her long legs. She wore a matching gold pendent that shone against the light.

Her hair was adorned by gold pins that matched her earrings. Her face was powdered and she had pink lipstick that seems to sparkle.

She took a breath and glided across the ballroom to seat next to her father. She was fully aware of the stares that fallowed her all the way to her seat. Her father stood up to pull out the chair for and kissed her cheeks which surprised her for she never remembered him being affectionate to her. She beamed at him and said "I love you father"

"I love you too, you did great out there" Hiashi said. Needless to say, Hiashi was proud of her and she knocked his socks off in her speech. Looking at her made his chest tightened; she reminded him so much of his late wife. Hiashi turned and continued his previous conversation with the hokage.

Hinata reached out to hug her sister, Hanabi who was making love faces to Konahamaru.

"Wow Hina, you look hot!" Hanabi exclaimed

"I feel so...Out there though" Hinata said a bit anxious

"Nah…. Look at my dress...Am the one who should feel exposed" Hanabi said

Hanabi was right; she had on a turquoise one shoulder dress that was way shorter than Hinata's

"I wonder what were theses old geezers thinking?" Hanabi

Hanabi didn't mind that the Hyuga chose her dress, Konahamaru just couldn't keep his eyes off her which made her grin wickedly.

"Alright hina, see you later...Am going to dance with Konahamaru"

"All right! Have fun!" Hinata said as hanabi walked away to an overly excited Konahamaru

"I am proud of you" Neji whispered in her ear. She beamed at him and didn't even realize he was behind her all this time. She blushed when he said

"You look beautiful by the way; I think your making all the men in the room horny"

Over the years Neji had become like a brother to Hinata. Even though sometimes he was way too overprotective, he was there when she laughed and cried. He was her boulder, her protector and most importantly her friend.

"Neji! Don't say that" she hissed. Neji chuckled; he always loved teasing his little cousin.

"Take a look around" he said smirking showing off his charm

Hinata took her eyes from her cousin, and glanced around. Sure enough she met the gaze of Naruto who was looking at her like a piece of meat, Kiba who seemed like he was in a trance, Kankuro licked his lips as he stared at her which made Hinata cringe.

She blushed and turned her head in another direction and found the Uchiha watching her with his deep dark eyes with interest which made her gulped inwardly. She turned around and found herself face to face with Gaara, the Kazekage.

She took in his tousled red hair, his deep green eyes, and the tattoo on his forehead that said Love. He looked so handsome.

"I wanted to congratulate you, personally" he said in his deep masculine voice that sent chills of excitement down her back. Why was she feeling this way?

"Ah…um thank y-you" Hinata replied Why was she so nervous?

He took her hand and kissed it "would you like to dance with me, Hinata?"

Was she hallucinating? Her hands burned from his touch and she could feel Neji tense next to her.

"She just got back Gaara; won't you give her a minute?" Neji replied with clenched fist

"Um that's ok Neji…we won't be long" Hinata said shyly as she looked at Neji

Neji cursed under his breath, he hated when she looked at him with her large peal eyes and with her sweet and innocent voice.

He glared at Gaara and said "Fine… go ahead"

She smiled at Gaara as he took her hand to lead her toward the ballroom.

Hinata's heart was racing kilometers per second has Gaara slipped his hands around her waist.

She blushed as Gaara watched her intently with sensual green eyes.

Gaara was losing it; he didn't know what pushed him to do this. Asking Hiashi's daughter to dance was a big no no but he just couldn't keep himself from her. When he saw her walked into the door he almost fainted.

He blamed it on the bloody dress she wore, that clung to all her curves and displayed a great view of cleavage. He wanted to ravish her yet he hated the way she was making him feel. He always had a great deal of women throwing themselves at him but to him it was just for fun. He always made sure no string was attached. As the music flowed, he held her closer and inhaled her sweet jasmine aroma. Damn he was definitely losing it.

^:::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^

Neji was angry. He never trusted any men around Hinata because she was just too naïve and trusting. Hokage or not, Neji decided men could not be trusted with Hinata.

He rose and asked TenTen to dance just to keep a closer watch at his little cousin.

^:^:^::::::::::::^^^^^

"Ano Kunkuro, where's Gaara? " Temari asked as she took a seat next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru

"There" he pointed toward the couple dancing on the ballroom

Temari nearly choked on her champagne as she caught the sight of Gaara with his arm around the Hyuga heiress.

"Damn, lil brother is so lucky, she's a fucking -!" Kunkuro stopped mid way when her sister's fist connected with his cheeks sending him flying.

"Ow! Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Kunkuro exclaimed while rubbing his slightly swollen cheeks

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Temari hissed putting her hands on her hip

"Nothing! I said you're like a beautiful rose in June!" said winking at his sister

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Temari said taking a seat on Shikamaru's lap

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"Shika...How about we go and dance?" Temari said sweetly

_Like I have a choice_, Shikamaru though. He stood up and took the damsel onto the dance floor before he ended up in the hospital.

"Poor Shikamaru" Kunkuro murmured.

Kunkuro watched as his brother twirled the girl around, he truly wondered what Gaara's motives were. Gaara was never the one to be in a serious relationship. He was the heartbreaker of Suna; girls were always crying their eyes out to Kunkuro after Gaara left them. He hoped Gaara realized that this wasn't just any girl; she is the head of the most prestigious and powerful clan in the world.

Kunkuro had noticed his brother staring at the girl when he though no one was looking. He sure hoped Gaara knew better than to fall in love with Hiashi's daughter.

Hiashi looked like he wanted to rip Gaara's head off and burn it. Kunkuro sighted and caught Sasuke ogling the girl his brother was dancing with passion and said

"Damn, this is about to get ugly"

Gaara never gave up a girl without a fight

^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:

Gaara was obsessed with her. He had never believed in love at first sight but everything about her appealed to him.

He had though it was the dress but something about her innocent eyes, her sweet and gentle voice was just drawing him in. Her painted lips were taunting him. He yearned to know what they felt like against his own.

He wanted to lick –_What the fuck was he thinking? This is the heiress for God sake!_

^::^:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^:^:^:^:^

Hinata loved the way Gaara held her against him. The way he looked at her sent her chills of excitement. She liked the strong and masculine aroma that surrounded him. Her hand still burned from his touch. She enjoyed his company; they talked about missions, Suna and he even joked about how her father put him to sleep which made her giggle in spite of herself.

She decided Gaara was not a cold men like everyone though, he was rather charming.

^:^:^:^:^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^:^:^:

Sasuke Uchiha was fuming, he was beyond pissed.

Not only was he stuck between the annoying Sakura and Naruto.

Now the motherfucker called Gaara had his crusty hand around His girl! She was giggling and seemed to be having fun.

If he didn't act fast, He would lose her!

He didn't like the idea of Gaara with Hinata one bit.

He was an Uchiha, women all ages worshiped him! There was no way he couldn't get a girl like Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun dance with me!" Sakura squealed

"Hn...Go away" he said nonchalantly

"But Sakura-Chan I though you said you would dance with me!" Naruto whined

Suddenly he had an idea, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand which surprised her and took her to the dance floor.

^:^:^:^:^:^:^:::::::::::::::::::^:^

"Well Guy Sensei, doesn't Hinata look like a blossoming Youth!" lee exclaimed

"Why yes lee! So many blossoming youth! It brings tears to my eyes! Hey lee how about you dance with Ino, she looks quite bored next to Choji Think of it as a challenge!" Guy sensei explained

"You know back in the days I was called the Ladies Men" Guy continued

Kakashi and Gemma nearly fell over their chairs at that statement

"OH really sensei!" lee said excitedly

"I had a beautiful blooming gal, our love was like the ever blossoming fountain of youth" Guy said

Kakashi scoffed while Gemma burst out laughing

"So Lee I give you a quest to find a woman who you will cherish!" Guy said

"YOISH! I WONT FAIL YOU GUY SENSEI!" with that lee speed off to ask Ino for a dance

^:^^::^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^^^^::::::::::::::::::::::::::^:^^:

As the champagne was served and bellies were full. More and more couples danced A slow sensual song flowed as Sakura and Sasuke danced. Sakura was so happy to be dancing with Sasuke. Though, she was surprised when he pulled her abruptly. She loved the jealous glares she was getting from Ino. _HAHA Ino Pig_ she though.

Sasuke tried his best to focus on Sakura but his mind kept wondering back to Hinata. Even though Sakura looked stunning in her silver gown, she was everything he detested. Not to get him wrong, he loved her as a friend just not as a lover.

That idea never seems to stick in Sakura's mind no matter how many times he explained her.

He caught the site of Hinata and noticed how the dress showed off her luscious curves and how her breast were pressed against Gaara

"Shit" he growled

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked

Sakura had noticed how Sasuke watched Hinata hungrily though she tried desperately to get his attention.

Every man in the room seems to take sneaks at Hinata while she danced. It irritated the hell out of Sakura even though she would never admit it, Hinata looked gorgeous.

She assured herself that it was only for the night then Sasuke would revert his attention back t o her.

^:^:^:^::^:^:^^^^^^^^^^:O^:^^

Gaara was just amazed by this girl. He loved everything about her

He took his finger and traced along the smoothness of her jaw

He looked in her eyes once more and leaned in to kiss her when a deep voice interrupted him

"Would you mind changing partners, I wanted to congratulate Hinata" Sasuke said to Gaara cockily

Hinata and Sakura both had an equally puzzled look.

_How dare he just toss me out!_ Sakura though

Gaara was pissed, he frowned and clench his fish and said "fine"

It took all the might he had to not mash the Uchiha's face on the wall

First he interrupted their kiss!

Now he wanted to take her away, how dare him!

"Thanks for the dance, Gaara" said Hinata trying to lighten the mood

The tension between Gaara and Sasuke was almost suffocating

Both male were glaring at each other with so much intensity that Hinata had began to feel anxious

Smoothly Sasuke handed Sakura to Gaara and took Hinata from him.

"You're lucky there are plenty of other people out here" Gaara growled

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke replied dryly placing his arm on Hinata's waist

To further anger Gaara, Sasuke took Hinata in his arm and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Son of bitch" Gaara hissed "you're going to pay for that"

They moved so quickly Hinata couldn't even decipher what happened

She was just talking to Gaara

Then she found herself pressed alongside Sasuke

HE was just kissing her? Maybe she had too much alcohol

Her head was buzzing

The clash of their sword pieced through the night brought her back

She screamed at the horror

The last thing Hinata remembered seeing was blood.

^:^:^:^:^::^:^:^:^:^

AN: hope you like it!

REVIEW! It took me all morning to do it so excuse me if there are any mistakes!


	3. Disagreement

Let the Race Begin Chapter 3

AN: sorry for the wait…I don't have a computer of my own so I have to wait to use it but am trying my best to update at least every week. Just note that in this story Sakura will be a bitch (not that I am an Anti-Sakura). Also **THANK YOU** to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate the criticism feel free to continue the criticism so I know what I am doing wrong. :D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

…

Disagreement

_Recap_

"_You're lucky there are plenty of other people out here" Gaara growled_

"_Is that a threat?" Sasuke replied dryly placing his arm on Hinata's waist _

_To further anger Gaara, Sasuke took Hinata in his arm and pulled her into a deep kiss._

"_Son of bitch" Gaara hissed "you're going to pay for that"_

_They moved so quickly Hinata couldn't even decipher what happened_

_She was just talking to Gaara_

_Then she found herself pressed alongside Sasuke_

_HE was just kissing her? Maybe she had too much alcohol _

_Her head was buzzing_

_The clash of their sword pieced through the night brought her back_

_She screamed at the horror_

_The last thing Hinata remembered seeing was blood._

What's a man suppose to do when an asshole interrupts you in the middle of a kiss? Then takes your girl and kisses her!

He couldn't just sit and watch.

He could have thought rationally and simply walk away.

He could have controlled his emotions

After all he was a Hokage; everyone looked up to him and judged his actions.

But he simply couldn't lose to an Uchiha

The very though sickened him

He liked Hinata and No one will have her but Him

Watching that bastard kiss her just set him off

Next thing you know, he had his hands clench tightly around his sword and swung.

…..

Sasuke was enjoying kissing Hinata.

Her shyness and inexperience just made him want her more

Then out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the Kazekage clenches his sword

He quickly pulled away from Hinata

In less than a millisecond He had is blade on Gaara's neck.

…

Gaara was so focus as he placed his sword at the base of Sasuke neck

He didn't even feel when Sasuke's blade pierced through his skin

Nor did he hear when Hinata screamed and fainted

His sand was blazing violently aiming for Sasuke's throat

Sasuke speedily activated his sharingan avoiding Gaara's wrath

Gaara threw several sand shuriken at Sasuke while cut through them with his sword

Sasuke the charged forward creating the Chidori aiming for Gaara's chest

While Gaara was performing his prison sand burial jutsu

Sasuke stared into Gaara's furious eyes but before he had a chance to strike

He was yanked back fiercely

He never stopped glaring at Gaara as Anbu struggled with to put him down.

IF they hadn't stopped him, there would've been a huge hole in the Kazekage's fucking chest!

…..

Everything happened so quickly that Kunkuro didn't even have the chance to budge

Anbu Cops rush to separate the two men

Medics were the two furious men who were still glaring at each other

Neji had rushed to catch the fallen heir who was now surrounded by her friends

The Hokage appeared next to an unsmiling Hiashi

"Gentlemen My Office NOW!" Tsunade said strictly

…..

IN Tsunade's office

Tsunade surveyed the men who sat across from her. She had been discussing some issues to Hiashi and mildly flirting with him; though Hiashi was not the least bit amused. Then suddenly, she heard the clashing of swords fallowed by an earsplitting scream.

She was quite surprise when that it came from the Kazekage and Sasuke who were usually professional and composed.

But then again those two weren't necessarily friends either.

Sasuke sat next Gaara who seemed calm and aloof as if nothing happened.

Though he was more than a feet away from Gaara, he felt anger radiating off of him.

Tsunade cleared her throat and stared at Sasuke who had a clearly bored and annoyed expression

"I could expect this from maybe Naruto or Kiba but you two?"

As expected she got no answer thus she turned to the young Kazekage

"Your actions were carless Gaara for a hokage! You must learn to control your emotions!"

"…" Gaara still remained quiet not showing a hint of regret

"And you Sasuke, the head of the Anbu, you should know better?"

"Hn"

"I expect you two to apologize to Hiashi-sama. This better not happen again! Are we clear? Now get out my face you bunch of dicks!" Tsunade exclaimed

So the meek little Hinata caused a fight between two of the most powerful Shinobis Tsunade though

She had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

…..

The sky was clear dark even though the moon shone vibrantly. Owls and drunken voices were carried by the wind.

Sasuke muttered a curse and made his way home. There was no way he was going to apologize to that stuck-up Hyuga asshole. He NEVER apologized! And he wasn't about to start now.

He stopped dead in his tract when he sensed the Kazekage presence

_Oh great what the fuck did he want now _Sasuke though

"Just so we're clear _Uchiha _she's mine, so stay the fuck away from her!" Gaara hissed

Sasuke noted the disdain as Gaara said his name

Sasuke smirked and said cockily "oh yeah…and if I don't"

"What makes you think that she would fall for a prick like _you_?" Gaara said while clenching his fist

"What makes you think she would fall for a piece of block like you!"

"Listen just stay away from her!" Gaara said through clench teeth

"I don't believe that's your decision to make!" replied Sasuke

"I am the Kazekage I do what I fucking want!" said Sasuke

"I am the leader of the Anbu Cop I don't require you fucking permission to do what I please!"

Gaara was getting seriously irritated with this bastard. He felt like wiping that mocking smirk with his sword. He knew that the Uchiha would make it impossible for him but Gaara never let anyone get in His way!

"Well then…..let the race begin" he said as he disappeared into the darkness

…

An: Next chapter there will be more SASUhina with a hint of gaahina.

So as you can see Sasuke and Gaara hate each other.

As always I need to know what you think so review!


End file.
